1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of previously notifying of an output content outputted from a terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
A loudspeaker (including a buzzer) is provided in a terminal such as a personal computer (which will hereinafter be abbreviated to PC), a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a mobile phone etc which have remarkably spread over the recent years.
Each of these devices is provided with an operation unit for controlling a level of an output sound from the loudspeaker. A user has hitherto obtained a proper sound-level by controlling the level of the sound outputted from the loudspeaker in a way that manipulates the operation unit provided on the terminal.
An example of the operation for adjusting the sound volume, as the terminal is mobile phone, is explained. Note that the operation unit is supposed to control the call receiving sound-level of the mobile phone. Namely, the user sets the call receiving sound-level by manipulating the operation unit.
A next call receiving sound is to be outputted from the loudspeaker at the set sound-level, when the user sets a volume of the call receiving sound to a predetermined level.